Naruto Belial
by Toshima
Summary: After spending most of his life in isolation, the forgotten heir of house Belial will make his triumphant return and shake things up along the way on his quest to fulfill his ultimate goal. Small harem. MA18 for future lemons.
1. The King Emerges

A/N: I wanna start off by saying to those of you who follow "The Fox Sage and the Crimson Princess" that I'm in no way stopping that story; this is just something that I wrote a couple years back and figured I'd put it out there and see if it's worth picking back up. Even if I do decide to continue this story, "The Fox Sage and the Crimson Princess" will still take priority over this one.

EDIT: Just realized all of my line breaks were missing, but I put them back in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: The King Emerges

It seemed to be a normal day just like any other as a pair of blue-green eyes watched the familiar scene of students walking about the schoolyard before class started. It had become somewhat of a habit to kill time before homeroom by watching over them from the second-story window of the old school building. The eyes belonged to one Rias Gremory; a third year student of Kuoh Academy. She was currently wearing the academy's uniform which consisted of a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset. The uniform was completed with a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes. She turned to leave when the first bell rang signaling for the students to get to their homeroom classes, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of someone she had never seen before.

Walking gracefully through the front gates was a boy that stood out among the rest. Rias couldn't tell what drew her attention the most; whether it was the aura of nobility he exuded, the flowing silver hair that went down to his lower back or those piercing eyes of blue-grey that were reminiscent of steel. Everyone who was still moving about immediately stopped what they were doing as he entered and watched him with looks of awe. He was wearing a somewhat altered version of Kuoh academy's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with silver accents over a long-sleeved grey shirt, instead of the usual white, with black highlights. The usual ribbon was replaced by a black tie with a strange symbol embroidered in silver, matching black pants, and black dress shoes.

Rias was curious when he suddenly stopped walking, until his head turned slightly and he looked in her direction out of the corner of his eye. She quickly stepped away from the window and all the boy saw was a flash of beautiful crimson hair. Turning back towards the school building, he began walking again as if nothing happened. Once he entered the building, everyone else began walking and talking again as if some sort of spell had been broken. Needless to say, rumors quickly began to spread throughout the academy about the strange newcomer.

* * *

"Okay, everyone settle down. We have a new student joining us today who just transferred from overseas so make sure you all make him feel right at home," the teacher announced as the students sat down and quietly whispered amongst themselves. The boys all hoped it was a cute girl while the girls hoped it was the prince-like boy they had heard rumors about that morning.

At least one group wasn't going to be disappointed.

After the teacher called out for him to enter, the door slid open to reveal flowing silver hair and the room went dead silent as he made his way to the front of the room slowly. Putting his right hand to his chest, the boy gave an elegant bow to the class as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Naruto Belial; I look forward to our time together." A soft smile crossed his face as he stood back up. There was a brief moment of silence before the class erupted; all of the girls began showering him with questions like what his birthday was, where he was from, if he had a girlfriend, if he would go out with them, etc. The boys all grumbled and hung their heads in defeat.

Rias on the other hand, didn't hear a word anybody had said after his introduction. The name "Belial" kept running through her mind as she locked eyes with the boy in front of the class. Now that she could see him much closer, she couldn't help but admit that he was incredibly handsome. The silver hair face combined with those piercing eyes of blue-grey really made his graceful facial features stand out; his body seemed to fit him perfectly as well. He wasn't extraordinarily tall, but he wasn't short by any means either standing at 5'11". It was difficult to tell through his uniform, but there were definite hints of an athletic build. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the teacher's voice again.

"That's enough everybody; you may take the seat by the window in front of Gremory-san, Belial-kun." Naruto gave the teacher a short bow before walking to the indicated seat. Stopping in front of Rias, Naruto once again put his right hand to his chest and gave a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Gremory-san; I believe we will get along quite well," he said smiling softly as he stood up again. Rias got out of her seat and gave a short bow of her own. "Likewise, Belial-san; if you're free later, would you mind if I gave you a tour of the campus?" Naruto replied with "I would be honored," before both of them took their seats. The entire class was completely dumbfounded by the whole thing and, once again, rumors began to spread.

* * *

"So, would I be correct to assume you are related to Diehauser Belial?" Rias asked as her and Naruto walked through the halls of Kuoh academy. The day had gone by rather quickly and once the final bell had rung, letting them know school was over for the day, Rias immediately told her friend and classmate, Akeno Himejima, to go on without her as she left the room with Naruto. Amazingly, the entire school was already ablaze with rumors about the new student. It came as no surprise that Naruto was already being called one of the academy's princes; nor was the large amount of fan girls in any way shocking. The fact that everyone seemed to believe the two of them were a couple already however, that was a bit ridiculous.

"That is correct; I am the son of Diehauser Belial and supposed next head of the Belial family." Rias raised an eyebrow at the 'supposed' part, but decided to continue and come back to that later; there were so many other things she wanted to know. The thing that was bothering her most…was that she couldn't sense him at all; it was as if he were just an ordinary human.

"Why does nobody know about you? And why can't I sense you at all?" Naruto's smile widened and he chuckled softly. He knew that was coming and was curious to see how she reacted to what would happen next.

"Your second question is the answer to the first. Nobody knows about me **because** they can't sense me. When I was born, my mother felt it would be safest if I grew up in the human world with few people knowing of my existence. If you'll follow me I can demonstrate why." Naruto slid open a nearby window and jumped out. With her curiosity winning over her apprehension, Rias followed him until they were a fair distance into the nearby woods.

"Okay, so why did your mother think you would be safer in the human world?" Rias grew more confused when Naruto just started chuckling and shook his head. "I never said it was because it was safer for **me** ; though I suppose that would be true in a sense." Naruto constructed a barrier around them before he reached up to remove the silver cross-shaped earring he was wearing which Rias had not noticed previously and suddenly Rias found it difficult to breathe. Her knees felt weak and she struggled to keep from collapsing as the area was filled with Naruto's presence.

"You see, I was born with an unusually large amount of magic that I am still unable to control properly and most find it difficult to be near me if I don't keep it suppressed," Naruto finished as he replaced his earring and the weight of his presence was gone again. Rias took a few deep breaths before standing upright again. Her knees still felt a bit shaky and she didn't know what to say. This boy, who was the same age as her, seemed to have nearly as much power as her brother's wife; and she was Ultimate-class!

"You..what..how do you have that much power?!" Rias finally managed to get out as she got her breathing under control again. Naruto just looked at her and shrugged. "I've just always had a large and potent reserve of magic, but all the power in the world doesn't account for much if you can't control it. I can barely cast a spell without blowing myself up; and let me tell you, having a big-ass fireball blow up in your face is **not** fun." Rias couldn't hold back her laughter as she imagined the boy being charred by his own fire. The sound of her laughing made Naruto smile as he watched her closely.

"You have a cute laugh." Rias stopped laughing when she heard the compliment and turned back toward the school to hide her blush. Clearing her throat, Rias motioned back towards the school.

"Now that that's out of the way, how would you like to meet my peerage?"

* * *

A short while later, Naruto found himself in the old school building where Rias's peerage congregated under the cover of the "Occult Research Club".

"This is my queen and best friend, Akeno Himejima. I'm sure you recognize her from class though," Rias said as she stood next to a girl with violet eyes and long black hair tied back into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. The raven-haired beauty and Naruto both gave short bows as they introduced themselves. "This is my bishop; Asia Argento," Rias introduced the blonde-haired girl who smiled and gave a short bow which Naruto returned. Before Rias said anything else, the young blond boy in the room stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Belial-senpai, my name is Yuuto Kiba and I am a knight of house Gremory." Naruto smiled and shook the younger boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Kiba-kun; I look forward to working with you." Kiba nodded his agreement with a smile and returned to his place by the window.

"And this is Koneko Toujou, my rook." Naruto and the small white-haired girl locked eyes for a short while before Naruto's eyes seemed to light up and before anybody even noticed him move, he had apparently picked Koneko up in a hug. "It is a pleasure to meet you Koneko-chan; you are absolutely adorable." Koneko's eyes were wide in confusion with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks not knowing how to react in this situation. Once Naruto set her down, she eyed him warily before picking up a cookie and nibbling on it. Rias raised an eyebrow at the somewhat unusual display, but before she could say anything, the door to the room suddenly burst open to reveal her pawn panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Buchou, is it true that you're engaged to the prince of Denmark?!" the brown haired boy yelled out as he entered. Naruto held the bridge of his nose and shook his head with a sigh. "Honestly, who keeps coming up with all these rumors? I've never even been to Denmark." Kiba, Akeno, and Rias laughed a bit at that knowing full well how absurd the rumors in their school could be.

"So out of that the only thing that stuck out to you was that they said you were from Denmark?" Rias asked with a giggle. Naruto just shrugged and turned to address the boy that was staring at him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Belial," he said with a bow. The look of total confusion on the boy's face almost made him laugh.

"Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou. Are you a new member of Buchou's peerage or something?" Rias waved him off and cleared up the misunderstanding. "Issei, Naruto is the heir of the Belial family; one of the 72 pillars. He just transferred to Kuoh academy this morning and I was introducing him to everybody." Issei let out an "oh" as he looked the silver-haired devil over. Then he realized something.

"This is the prince of Denmark you're engaged to?!" Naruto facepalmed while the others laughed. "That's just a rumor, Hyoudou-kun. Gremory-san and I are not engaged, nor are we romantically involved in any other fashion. Also, I came from England; not Denmark."

"Speaking of which, do you have a peerage back in England, Belial-san?" Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a small black case to show that would normally contain ones evil pieces to reveal a bishop and two pawns. "My queen traveled to Japan with me, but stayed home to take care of a few things and should be enrolling tomorrow; the others should be arriving throughout the next week or so." The others nodded as they wondered what kind of people would be in Naruto's peerage.

"I believe we have another guest." Rias nodded and before there was even a knock on the door, she called out to them. "Come on in, Sona." The door opened to reveal the student council president and several other members of the student council. Sona immediately noticed the stranger in the room and turned to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sona Sitri and this is my peerage." Naruto smiled and bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sitri-san; Serafall has told me quite a bit about you." There were mixed reactions of confusion and surprise throughout the room at the mention of Serafall; most notable of which being how Rias's eyes widened with her mouth slightly open.

"You know Serafall-sama?" Rias questioned. Naruto nodded and held back his laugh, though the grin showed he was clearly amused by the reaction before turning to Sona. "Oh, forgive me, Sitri-san; I forgot to introduce myself. I am Naruto Belial; your sister used to visit me quite frequently when I was younger and told me all kinds of stories about her cute little 'So-tan'," Naruto explained causing Sona to blush slightly in embarrassment. One of the members of her peerage took the exchange the wrong way and stepped in.

"Hey punk, show some respect; she's the heir of the Sitri family, not some weak-ass grunt like you." Sona's eyes went wide and she slapped the boy upside the head. "I apologize for my pawn's behavior. He will be punished later," Sona said as she bowed.

"W-what? Punished for what? He's the one who should be apologizing! Why should you bow to some low-class piece of-" he was cut off by Sona's hand covering his mouth tightly. "Saji, he's the heir of the Belial family and the son of Diehauser Belial; the undefeated rating game champion." That certainly caught everyone's attention; Saji instantly went pale as a sheet.

"It would seem Serafall actually **does** talk about people besides you, hahaha. I meant no disrespect to your king, pawn-kun. Her sister is one of my closest friends and I've always been interested in meeting the sister she talks about so much." Tired of being confused, Issei finally decided to open his mouth. "Who is Serafall?"

"Would you like to find out?" Naruto asked with a smile as he pulled out a piece of paper with a summoning circle drawn on it. As the circle started to glow Sona yelled out "NOO!" but it was too late. Before anybody even saw what came out of the circle, Naruto was tackled by a pink blur.

"Naru-tan!" Everyone stared dumbfounded as Naruto laughed and hugged the small girl that clung to his chest. "It's good to see you too, Sera-chan; have you been behaving?" She nodded her head and nuzzled his chest before looking around and seeing where they were. Sona had a look of dread on her face when her sister turned in her direction. She had long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She wore a pink magical girl outfit complete with a magic wand and, although her breasts were somewhat large, she had a rather child-like body.

"So-tan!" she yelled as she ran to her sister and clung to her. Sona pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. "Hello, onee-sama." Nobody knew what to say in this situation; they just watched as Serafall clung to Sona and acted like a five-year-old while Naruto did his best to hold back his laughter. Rias was staring at him like he had two heads and just couldn't figure the silver-haired boy out. As soon as he started talking about Serafall it was like his personality completely changed. Which one was the real heir of Belial?

"Okay, c'mon, Sera-chan; your sister had something to discuss with Gremory-san," Naruto said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Awwww, but I wanna play with So-tan some more," Serafall whined. " **Sera. Now.** " Naruto said in a firm voice.

"Okay," Serafall said with a pout. Sona's eyes widened as her sister walked over to the commanding heir of Belial. "…I want him," Sona muttered to herself.

Naruto gave her a pat on the head and smiled down at her. "Tell you what, while they talk, we'll go get some ice cream, okay?" Serafall called out "yaaaay" and jumped onto Naruto's back. Naruto held onto her legs and walked to the door. "We'll be back later/Bye bye~" Naruto and Serafall called out respectively before leaving the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what the hell just happened?"

* * *

"What?! She's seriously one of the four great Satans?!" Issei and Saji were both completely bewildered. After discussing what Sona had originally wanted to talk to Rias about, Rias and Sona explained who Serafall was to those who didn't know as well as what they knew of the strange silver-haired boy. "Correct. Serafall is my older sister and the current holder of the title Leviathan."

"So what's the deal with her and the new guy?" Rias turned to Sona since she had no idea how they knew eachother. Sona adjusted her glasses and looked thoughtful for a moment before she started explaining what she knew.

"I don't know how they actually met, but the first time she mentioned him was about ten years ago. Ever since then, he's been just about the only person she ever told me about. She would always come see me when she returned from visiting him in England and pester me with stories about everything they did while she was there; treats he would get her, things he liked and other nonsense."

Some of Sona's peerage along with Issei weren't really paying attention, but most of Rias's peerage at least seemed interested. "He has certainly begun to draw my interest," Sona said with a thoughtful look. Her peerage was surprised to hear that and Saji vocalized the question they all had. "Why?"

"Mainly because he is the **only** person I have ever seen my sister listen to like that, but also because of his goal." Rias nodded knowing how difficult Serafall could be and leaned in closer because she was extremely curious to learn what exactly his goal was. "According to my sister, he is extremely determined to take the title of Beelzebub."

"He wants to be one of the four great Satans? Is he really that strong?" Kiba asked; he was genuinely interested in how powerful his new acquaintance was. It was Sona's turn to look to Rias for answers. She had no idea how strong the boy was.

"Well, I don't-" Rias was suddenly interrupted. "Of course he is! Naru-tan is really really~ strong!" Serafall yelled out as she entered the room on Naruto's shoulders.

"We're not interrupting are we? We can leave if you're not done yet," Naruto asked. Rias smiled at the sight of the great Leviathan sitting on her classmate's shoulders eating ice cream as she shook her head. "No, we're finished. Actually, perhaps you can help us. We both have peerage members who need familiars and it's almost that time of the month," Rias explained.

"Oh, I see the problem. Eat your ice cream quickly before it starts dripping on me, Sera-chan," Naruto paused to look up at the girl on his shoulders. She smiled and nodded and he turned back to Rias. "There's an easy solution to your problem," Naruto began gaining the two heiresses attention. "Just have one of your familiars go to the store and get tampons for everybody." Sona sweatdropped while Rias's head fell forward onto the desk.

"Not **that** time of the month you idiot!" Rias yelled while Naruto and Serafall laughed. "Sorry Gremory-san it was just a joke; I couldn't resist." Rias sighed and shook her head.

"I do have an idea how to decide fairly though." Everyone turned their attention to him and Rias motioned for him to continue. "A hunt; the first team to catch Sera and I wins. Sitri-san's team has more members, but Kiba is faster than them; no offense." One of the student council members scoffed and Naruto assumed it was a knight. "How the hell would **you** know who's faster? You've never seen any of us run." Naruto smirked.

"Let's just say I have enough experience to tell by looking at you all and leave it at that. Of course, if you're so sure I'm wrong you could always just settle it with a footrace." There was some grumbling and the others all talked it out for a moment before someone decided to ask another stupid question.

"Won't this be too easy though? You two don't look all that fast." Naruto and Serafall looked at eachother for a moment before they started laughing. This caused Sona to raise an eyebrow because she knew exactly how fast her sister could run and she definitely wasn't fast enough to outrun their knights.

"Too easy? I'm more worried neither of you will win. Also, you guys seem to be misunderstanding something; it doesn't matter how fast or slow Sera is, because she won't be moving from where she is right now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You mean…you're going to try and outrun us…with her on your shoulders?" Naruto shook his head slowly with a smirk on his face. "Nope; I'm **going** to outrun you with her on my shoulders."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Most of the people in the room started laughing while Rias and Sona looked at eachother. They weren't going to make the mistake of underestimating their opponent and were somewhat ashamed that their peerages were. The only ones not laughing were Koneko, Kiba, and Sona's queen, Tsubaki.

"Mou~! Stop underestimating Naru-tan!" Serafall pouted with her cheeks puffed out. "It's okay Sera-chan, that'll just make it more entertaining for me," Naruto said as he patted the girl's thigh.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

"Are you positive you wanna give me a head start? That 5 seconds is really gonna hurt your chances. At least let Sera ride on my shoulders instead." Everyone was standing just at the edge of the forest surrounding the academy getting ready to start the game to decide which group will be able to get their familiars this month. The objective was simple; first group to tag Naruto or Serafall wins. Naruto had Serafall on his back and they weren't allowed to leave the forest.

"Stop acting like a hotshot and just go already!" Saji yelled out. Naruto just shrugged and held onto Serafall's legs to make sure she didn't fall. "If you insist; good luck," he said with a mock salute, before instantly disappearing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell?! I didn't even see him move!"

"This is what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Okay, stick to the plan. Go!" Rias said with a sigh as they all took off into the trees.

* * *

"Hahaha, go faster Naru-chan, faster~" Sera laughed as Naruto moved quickly from tree to tree. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "If I go any faster they'll never catch up, Sera." Sera tightened her hold on him and whispered huskily in his ear, "and that's a bad thing?" Naruto shivered when she licked his ear and he laughed more. "You're terrible, you know that?"

"I can't help it, I haven't seen you in months; I've missed you," Sera said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto sighed as he rested his head against hers for a moment.

"I know, Sera; I've missed you too, but you have responsibilities as Leviathan that have to come first." Sera shook her head. "I don't care; Grayfia can take my title." Naruto stopped for a moment and turned to look at her.

"We've been over this, Sera; you can't give up your title for selfish reasons like that. Just be patient, the knight will rescue the princess soon enough." Naruto joked as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Sera's in a chaste kiss. "Hmph, I'm a magical girl not a princess," she mumbled against his lips before kissing back. Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek before turning around and moving through the trees again.

I know, but princess works better for the analogy."

* * *

"Buchou, it's been three hours already and we've barely managed to catch a glimpse of him; can't we just call it a day?" Issei asked as he leaned against a tree panting. Rias sighed as she looked at the setting sun. She didn't want to admit it, but Issei had a point. They were completely outclassed.

"What's wrong, giving up already?" "I told you not to underestimate, Naru-tan." Rias looked up to see Naruto standing on a tree branch about 20 feet above them; and he didn't even look the least bit tired!

"I give up! You're a damn monster; how can somebody do this for three hours without even breaking a sweat?!" Naruto and Sera laughed as he dropped to the ground.

"This might come as a shock, but it's not the first time I've been called a monster," Naruto laughed more. Rias noticed that Sera flinched slightly at the comment, but thought it best not to ask.

"By the way, Sona's group gave up like an hour ago so, technically, I guess we can call it your win." Rias stared at him for a moment trying to make sure she heard correctly. "So you're saying…we've been killing ourselves…chasing you all over the damn place…for an **hour** …for no reason?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?!" They all yelled. Naruto just laughed. "Cause this way was waaaaay funnier," he said still laughing as he jumped back to avoid a fist aimed at his face. "See you tomorrow!" He called out as he took off into the trees again with the sounds of his and Sera's laughter echoing through the forest.

"…I hate him so much right now," Rias groaned and the others just nodded.

* * *

A/N: This seems like a decent enough stopping point for now, so I'll leave it at that. Just a quick note; Naruto will have a small harem and I gave a bit of a hint as to where his preferences lie. To those of you who noticed, good job. The following peerage list will be updated as members are introduced.

Queen: ?

Bishop[Mutated]: ?

Bishop: Unused

Knight x2: ?

Rook: ?

Rook: ?

Pawn x6: ?

Pawn x2: Unused


	2. You're a Queen?

A/N: Hadn't noticed the error in chapter one where I referred to Naruto as Diehauser's nephew at one point; when I originally wrote it he was going to be his nephew, but I decided to change things around a bit, but it has been corrected now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: You're a Queen?

"So your pawn didn't get a familiar because Akeno killed the slime that he wanted?" Naruto asked after Rias had explained what happened the previous night in the familiar forest. While it may be true that new devils sometimes fall further into sin when they become devils, his classmate's pawn had a level of lust that was simply incredible.

"Unfortunately, that is the case. On the bright side, Asia managed to form a contract with a sprite dragon so I suppose that makes up for Issei's...issues." While Rias was quite fond of her brown-haired peerage member, even she had to admit that the boy's perversion was excessive.

"If nothing else, that boy is definitely an entertaining one," Naruto said with a small smile as the pair of high-class devils made their way to school.

The two had run into eachother and decided to walk to school together. Rias had asked where Naruto's queen was and was understandably confused by the inside joke when he had said "queeny likes to get as much beauty sleep as possible" with a clearly amused expression. Before she could question him further, Naruto had asked her about the previous night's events.

"Yes, he is," Rias giggled softly with a warm smile as she thought about some of the antics her pawn had gotten involved in. "So, what is your peerage like?"

"Well, one of my rooks is rather…eccentric; and my new pawn can be a bit bratty," Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly as he thought of the people he viewed as family and their newest member that he picked up the other night. "But they're all good people once you get to know them. Some of them may come off as a bit standoffish, but their loyalty is unquestionable and I would protect every one of them with my life," he finished with a sense of determination that told Rias he truly cared for his peerage and would no doubt follow through with his words.

"I look forward to meeting them." The two wore similar smiles as they approached the gates in front of their school.

"I'm sure they'll be delighted to meet you as well. Shall I bring my queen by your clubroom for introductions after school today?" Naruto asked while ignoring the commotion of the students undoubtedly talking about them. Rias gave a nod as she prepared to drop by the Occult Research Club's clubroom before class.

"Very well then; I'll see you in class, Gremory-san," Naruto said with a bow as he turned to leave.

"Call me Rias." Naruto stopped and looked at her appraisingly for a moment before turning to face her fully once more and giving her a friendly smile.

"Only if you call me Naruto." Answering his request with a nod and a smile of her own, the two once again turned their separate ways and made their way to their destinations.

* * *

"I can't believe you slept the whole damn day away; there's a limit to how much jet-lag someone can have." Naruto admonished his queen who seemed to be ignoring him as they made their way to the old school building. "I don't care how tired you are tomorrow; I'm dragging your lazy ass out of the house with me."

"Whatever" was the only response he received as they made their way up the stairs toward the ORC clubroom. Naruto just shook his head with an amused smirk as he approached the door and gave it a few knocks.

"Come in" Rias's voice called out from beyond the door. Accepting the invitation, Naruto opened the door for his companion and followed his queen inside. Once inside, the pair looked around to see that all the members of Rias's peerage had already been gathered.

"Ara, who is that with you, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as she set a tray of tea down on the table. Naruto smiled warmly as he motioned towards his companion to make introductions.

"This is my queen and, though he will vehemently deny the fact if you ask him, my best friend; Sasuke Uchiha." Said person stepped forward with a roll of his eyes before bowing politely and introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you all; like the idiot said, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Ignoring the grumbling from his king about pompous queens and their disrespect, the raven-haired boy with soft features and his hair covering most of the left side of his face stood up to gaze at everyone with his coal-like eyes in a way that seemed like he was sizing them up; which he was. Sasuke was currently wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone revealing the pale skin of his chest and a silver chain with some sort of pendant attached to it. He was also wearing a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes which seemed to give him a sort of regal, yet at the same time casual appearance.

"Pfft bahaha, you're a queen? But you're a dude!" Issei called out between bits of laughter. Naruto's eyes widened in panic while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched lightly.

"Hyoudou-kun…you really shouldn't-" Naruto tried to warn, but he was too late as the inevitable words left the perverted boy's mouth.

"Should we get you a dress Uke-chan?" Naruto facepalmed before quickly grabbing the person closest to him, which happened to be Koneko, and pulled her behind the couch she had been sitting on.

"I would advise that everyone who prefers not being roasted get down…like now." Naruto called out to the stunned group. Rias looked at the young heir of Belial strangely before she felt the sudden buildup of magic followed by an intense wave of heat; she and the rest of her peerage quickly followed the silver-haired devil's advice and ducked for cover. Unfortunately for Issei, he was too caught up in his laughter to notice the clear danger he put himself into.

"Fire in the hole!" Naruto called out as a large magic circle appeared in front of Sasuke's mouth before he breathed out a large torrent of flames that soared directly at a defenseless Issei. Aforementioned sacred-gear holder only had enough time to whimper before the flames consumed him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fried pervert" Koneko deadpanned as she retook her seat on the remaining sofa.

"…"

"I tried to warn him," Naruto sighed as he stood and dusted himself off. "Did you really have to go that far though, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "He'll be fine; perverts are resilient." While he wasn't quite happy with how this meeting had gone, Naruto couldn't deny that perverts seemed to be able to take a lot of punishment; one of his rooks could certainly attest to that…and it was rather funny if he were being honest.

"Are you alright Issei?" Yuuto asked as he checked on the perverted pawn who was sitting in a pile of ash that used to be a couch. His response was to cough out a plume of smoke before falling backwards into unconsciousness.

"Well that could have gone better," Rias said as she stared at the boy who roasted her pawn. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he apologized to the Gremory heiress and assured her he would replace the ruined furniture.

* * *

"Again, I apologize for Sasuke's behavior. He's always been rather…temperamental. He's in no way ashamed of being a queen, but I'll be damned if he's not the most prideful bastard I know." Naruto sighed as he sat across from Rias who was seated behind her desk. After the incident with Issei, Rias had asked the others to leave while Kiba helped Issei get home as a certain ex-nun fussed over his injuries. Sasuke had merely told Naruto he was going home and vanished in a magic circle.

"It's alright, Naruto; Issei brought it upon himself and I won't fault you or your queen for his…somewhat excessive reaction." Naruto smiled and nodded in gratitude. Naruto had just opened his mouth to speak when his phone started ringing. Naruto gave a brief apology before standing up and answering the phone after seeing who it was that was calling.

"What's up?" he asked casually to the person on the other end of the call.

"…" Rias was unable to make out anything the person on the other end of the phone had said.

"I didn't expect you to be done so soon, but that's good to hear."

"…"

"Right; I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto said before ending the call and returning the phone to its place in his breast pocket and retaking his previous position in the seat across from Rias. "Sorry about that, but it seems that my bishop will be arriving tomorrow morning so you'll be able to meet him sooner than I had expected along with my new pawn."

I look forward to meeting them," Rias said kindly before taking a brief glance at the nearby clock. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting that I must attend so we will have to continue this tomorrow," Rias explained as she rose from her seat prompting Naruto to do the same.

"No worries; I should probably get back and unpack some things anyway," Naruto responded as he held out a hand which Rias gently took in her own in a handshake. Once they parted, Naruto took a step back and the room was illuminated by the teleportation circle that appeared beneath him. "Good night, Rias; it was a pleasure," Naruto said with a slight bow earning a "Likewise," from the Gremory heiress. And with that, Naruto vanished from the room with a slight flash.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he made his way to the old school building where the Occult Research Club was located. Between unpacking, listening to the reports from his bishop after he arrived early that morning and the constant grumbling from Sasuke about…whatever the hell he was complaining about this time, Naruto had gotten very little sleep and combined with the lingering jetlag and the boring lectures during school he would much rather find a quiet place to take a nap; but that would have to wait as he approached the door to the clubroom and gave it a knock. The door quickly opened to show Akeno standing there while the other club members were spread throughout the spacious room; Koneko was in her usual seat on the couch, Issei and Asia were seated on the other couch and Kiba was standing near the window with his usual smile.

"Come on in, Naruto-kun," Akeno said with a pleasant smile. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own as he gave a quick "thank you" and moved toward the empty seat near Rias's desk.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," Rias greeted as she entered the room with a towel in her hands as she dried her hair having clearly just gotten out of the shower. Naruto tried not to stare, but found his eyes following the trail of a water droplet as it slid down the smooth, pale skin of her throat and disappeared into the redhead's generous cleavage. Quickly raising his gaze to the heiress's face and clearing his throat, Naruto returned the greeting while ignoring the amused look he was receiving showing that Rias had clearly noticed his wandering eyes.

Luckily, he was able to avoid any teasing remarks thanks to a silver teleportation circle lighting up to reveal a very familiar figure. Naruto smiled fondly as he stood to introduce his peerage member. He was a young man that seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties with short black hair and black eyes. He wore high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso.

"Everyone, this is Zeref Dragneel," Naruto motioned to the black-haired bishop who gave a slight nod.

"Buchou, do you feel the magic from that bishop?" the queen whispered nervously to her king as she stared at the black-haired bishop in question. Rias nodded her head as her eyes also trailed to the man who stood by his king's side with a lazy expression.

"Even by devil standards, his magic is…dark; unsettlingly so," Rias's eyes roamed between Naruto and his bishop. "It really does seem like a peerage of monsters."

"For the record," Naruto suddenly interrupted them. "Both of us can hear you," he smirked in amusement at the looks on Rias and Akeno's faces as Zeref nodded his head that he also heard everything. Naruto was quick to wave off the girls' apologies having not taken any offense to it.

"Relax, we're quite used to it at this point; we're both well aware that we're not exactly 'normal' by any stretch of the imagination," Naruto reassured them earning a nod from Zeref. Akeno seemed a bit skeptical, but Rias remembered when Naruto had mentioned before that he was used to being called a monster and the saddened expression that Serafall had when she flinched at the comment. The room once again lit up in silver light as a small girl appeared that completely shocked everyone in the room besides Naruto.

"Naruto-sama~" a small blonde girl with her hair styled in twin-tails called out cheerfully as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. Her 4'9" frame was currently clad in Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes; she was also wearing a large black bow in her hair to complete the ensemble.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Mittelt," Naruto smiled as he pat his new pawn on top of her head while she smiled brightly at the action. "Everyone, this is Mittelt."

"Ah, it's you!" Issei yelled as he pointed a shaking finger at the tiny blonde girl who was clinging to Naruto. "I thought you were dead!" Mittelt turned around to see who was yelling and her mood instantly soured.

"Ugh, it's you people," she grumbled as Naruto watched in confusion as his adorable little pawn had apparently met them before.

"You know eachother?" he asked as the majority of the room glared at his pawn; though the blonde bishop was cowering behind Issei in fear for some reason.

"Yeah, that red-haired bitch is the one who almost killed me!" Mittelt growled out as she glared at Rias.

"Mittelt, be nice," Naruto admonished making the Lolita turn away with a "hmph". "I assume that Asia is the nun girl you mentioned before?" Naruto asked the pouting Mittelt who gave a nod.

"In that case, I apologize for what happened between all of you, but please forgive little Tsun-Tsun over here; she was hanging out with a bad crowd, but she's not a bad girl once you get to know her," Naruto said earning a glare from Mittelt for the nickname while the others remained wary, but seemed to relax somewhat.

"How is she even still alive? I was pretty sure Buchou killed her with her power of destruction along with those other two cronies back at the church," Akeno asked as she stared at the girl.

"Well, I happened to find her badly injured the other night near what I assume is the church where you fought when I was familiarizing myself with the area," Naruto explained as he thought over how he had come across his little tsundere loli.

[Flashback]

After Naruto and Serafall had finished helping with Rias and Sona's little competition, they had gone on a little "date" as Sera kept calling it; even though it was just a quick bite at a fast-food joint since she had to get back to the underworld. Once that was done, Naruto decided to explore the town he would be staying in for the foreseeable future. After making his way through the park and downtown, Naruto found himself outside of an old church that had clearly seen better days. The majority of the windows were shattered, there were holes littering the walls and the back wall looked like it had been completely demolished by some sort of explosion. He was just about to leave when he caught the scent of blood.

Making his way to the back of the abandoned church, Naruto found the source of the blood to be a cute little blond girl who, if her energy was any indication, was a fallen angel. Gently moving her onto her back, he could see that a good portion of the clothing and skin on her left side looked like it had been burned away. Feeling for a pulse, he was mildly surprised that he actually found one; though it was very faint.

"Can you hear me?" Naruto asked as he applied some basic healing magic to the worst of her wounds. After a few moments, the girl gave a slight cough as her eyes slowly blinked open.

"W-who are you?" she finally managed to wheeze out as she stared at Naruto hesitantly assuming that he was there to finish her off.

"Relax; I'm not gonna hurt you," Naruto told her with a reassuring smile. "I've been trying to heal you, but I'm not the best with healing magic; I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help."

"W-why; why are you-" she was cut off as she coughed up a lungful of blood; one of her ribs had apparently punctured her lung.

"Why is a devil helping a fallen angel? Is that what you were going to ask?" Naruto asked. Seeing her nod in confirmation, Naruto gave a shrug. "I just felt like it I guess." Naruto frowned as he watched her cough up more blood and could feel her energy gradually weakening.

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but the only way I could save you is to reincarnate you," Naruto said as he pulled out his evil pieces. The tiny fallen angel seemed to look hesitant as she looked at her would-be savior.

"I can assure you that you won't be forced to do anything you don't want to; I give you my word you will be treated like family," Naruto assured her as he gently took her hand in his own. The girl seemed to be trying to say something, but no words came out as her mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"Shh, you don't have to speak; just nod your head yes or no." She seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before Naruto saw her give a subtle nod of her head. Naruto smiled softly as he placed his two remaining pawns on her chest and recited the incantation to resurrect her as a member of his peerage. Once the evil pieces had sunk into her chest and the process was completes, he gently lifted her small frame in his arms and a silver magic circle appeared beneath him.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered to his new pawn before vanishing in a flash of silver light.

[Flashback End]

"After that, I left Mittelt with Sasuke so he could heal her; I suck at healing magic," Naruto finished his explanation while ruffling Mittelt's hair making her turn away with a huff of annoyance; but the blush that had spread across her face contradicted the action.

"That doesn't explain why we shouldn't kill her now for what she did," Issei growled as he clenched his fist."

"How about because I'll fucking **kill you** if you try; how's that for a reason?" Naruto snarled while glaring at the perverted pawn as his magic began leaking out of him past his seal until Zeref silently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes and taking deep breath, Naruto managed to calm himself down and reign in his magic. "Thanks, Z," Naruto smiled at his bishop who gave a small smile as he nodded his head. Mittelt was busy rubbing her thighs together and biting her lower lip at seeing her king defending her so viciously.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized after clearing his throat. Issei was still shaking from the rage and killing intent that had all been directed at him. "I apologize for my actions; but I do not take threats to my family lightly," Naruto explained with a bow. Rias was watching him intently for any sign of aggression, but couldn't deny that she would likely have a similar reaction if the situation was reversed.

"It's alright; I understand," Rias assured him with a soft smile. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own before nudging Mittelt and nodding in Asia's direction. The Lolita rolled her eyes before stepping toward the blonde bishop. Issei stepped forward protectively with a scowl on his face.

"Relax, kid; I'm not gonna hurt your little girlfriend," Mittelt told him before stepping past him. He was about to protest, but feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Naruto giving him a disarming smile. Issei frowned, but made no further moves against the blonde Lolita.

"I'm sorry for what my former comrades and I put you through," Mittelt apologized with a bow. While she hadn't directly done anything to harm the girl, she couldn't help but feel a little bad about how things turned out for the sweet girl. Asia looked confused as she blinked owlishly for a moment before giving Mittelt a bright smile; the fallen angel hybrid couldn't help but give a small smile of her own.

"Apology accepted," the former nun said before wrapping her arms around Mittelt. Mittelt looked at Naruto in confusion at the bizarre turn of events before tentatively returning the hug while the other members of the ORC watched for any sign of aggression. Once the awkward hug was over, Mittelt walked back to her king's side.

"That's my girl," Naruto smiled as he ruffled her hair. Mittelt growled as she fixed her hair, but was inwardly happy at the affectionate gesture.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's go to the arcade; I'm bored," Mittelt said as she tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto answered as he fixed the wrinkles in his shirt Mittelt's tugging had caused. "What about you, Z; you down for getting your ass kicked at street fighter?" Naruto asked his bishop who seemed thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Sure, why not; it's not like I have anything better to do today," he answered with a shrug of indifference. "And for the record, the score is still 42 to 47 in my favor."

"Details details," Naruto waved him off before a transportation circle appeared beneath their feet. "See you guys later," Naruto waved as the circle lit up. Before they disappeared, Mittelt blew a raspberry at the other devils.

"…"

"I still don't like her," Issei grumbled.

* * *

After a few hours of playing at the arcade, Naruto and his peerage members were now on their way home. He and Zeref had played a few rounds of street fighter and, much to his disappointment, the black-haired bishop had managed to win more than he did. Mittelt seemed to enjoy herself spending most of the time playing a dancing game and, at her insistence, Naruto had even joined her for a couple of songs. They were now making their way home after receiving a text message from Sasuke that his knight and rooks had finally arrived.

"Hey, Z; have you heard anything from that lazy ass pawn of mine?"

"Last I heard from him he was looking into some sort of relic in Italy; that was a few weeks ago though so who knows." Naruto sighed at the answer, but couldn't say he was too surprised; his pawn would be more than happy to sleep all day every day if he could and rarely checked in unless it was something important.

"Oh well; he'll show up eventually," Naruto shrugged. Mittelt listened to their conversation from her position on Naruto's back, but without having met her fellow pawn she had no real frame of reference to go off of.

"Is your other pawn really that lazy?" she asked making Naruto turn his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Let me put it this way; everyone in my peerage tends to take a particular sin to the extreme and he is pretty much the embodiment of 'sloth'." Naruto explained as Mittelt seemed to mull that over in her head for a moment before staring at him with a thoughtful frown.

"So what's your sin?" she finally asked making Naruto and Zeref looked to eachother with matching smirks.

"That's a secret."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; thanks for reading.

Queen: Sasuke Uchiha [Naruto]

Bishop[Mutated]: Zeref Dragneel [Fairy Tail]

Bishop: Unused

Knight x2: ?

Rook: ?

Rook: ?

Pawn x6: ?

Pawn x2: Mittelt [High School DxD]


	3. Gathering

A/N: So I do a bit of coding work and have been debating about making a Highschool DxD browser-based MMORPG if I can get enough people interested to make it worth putting my time into; I put a poll up, so please vote if you haven't done so already.

To make things interesting, I'm gonna issue a bit of a challenge: I will allow the first person who can PM the correct answer to who the other pawn is (one guess per person) to pick any girl from highschool DxD, except for Asia, they want to be in the harem. I'll even give a couple hints; it's not someone from Naruto and he's from a relatively unknown series. There was also a subtle hint in chapter 2 to help you out. You have until the reveal to figure it out; good luck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gathering

"Who's the midget?" a tall man that stood at 6' 11" with pale blue, almost white, hair asked once Mittelt walked through the front door. Mittelt's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she glared at the towering frame of the man in front of her. He was a muscular man with tan skin, thin black eyebrows, red eyes and a large scar on the left side of his jaw and extending down to his neck. He was currently wearing a red leather jacket that was left open to reveal his muscular torso and matching pants with metal studs sewn into both.

"What did you call me?" Mittelt growled as she looked up at the much taller man.

"Sorry, kid; I can't hear you from down there," the pale-haired man taunted with an amused smirk. Mittelt grit her teeth as a spear of light began to form in her hand, but let it dissipate after Naruto appeared above the man and delivered an axe kick to his head.

"Quit being a dick, Ban. This is Mittelt and she's the newest member of our family, so be nice," Naruto told the man whose face was currently buried in the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" the now-named Ban asked rhetorically as he pulled his head out of the floor and rubbed his head where he had been struck. Naruto rolled his eyes as he moved back to stand by his new pawn.

"Mittelt, this is Ban; one of my rooks. He can be an ass, but deep, deep, **deep** down, he's a good guy," Naruto introduced with a back-handed compliment.

"Welcome to the gang little lady; don't listen to the boss man, he's just jealous of my good looks," Ban smirked earning a roll of the eyes from Naruto.

"By the way, Ban; you wouldn't happen to know anything about the break-in at the Agares clan's treasury that Sera mentioned, would you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Ban's response was to look away and whistle innocently. Naruto just shook his head at the greedy rook with an amused smirk.

"Whatever; just use some of it to fix the broken floor," Naruto ordered as he made his way past the rook into the plain-looking living room that consisted of sandy-brown walls, gray carpeting and a dark-brown coffee table with two black leather sofas around it in an L-shape. On the wall opposite the sofa was an entertainment center with a large TV and several video-game consoles.

"But you're the one who broke the floor; with my fucking **face**!" Ban growled in annoyance as he glared at his king.

"Just do it; it's not like you didn't steal more than enough to cover it," Sasuke commented offhandedly as he walked into the living room before plopping down on the couch next to Naruto with a bowl of popcorn and turning on the TV.

"So where are the others?" Naruto asked his queen as he took a handful of popcorn.

"Not sure," Sasuke shrugged indifferently as he continued to idly flip through channels. "Shorty said he was gonna go for a run and the troublemaker was here for all of twelve seconds before she took off to go 'explore the area'."

"That's probably gonna end poorly; that girl can't go unsupervised for five minutes without causing some sort of mischief," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know she only does it so that you'll 'punish' her, right?" Sasuke asked making Naruto nod his head with a sigh.

"Yeah, but if I didn't do it I know it would only get worse; it's in her nature."

"Probably," Sasuke agreed as he continued his channel-surfing.

"Will you just pick a damn channel already?!" Mittelt growled in frustration as she glared at the indecisive queen. Sasuke just smirked at the petite blonde and kept flipping through channels in a deliberate effort to piss the girl off.

"Relax, Mittelt," Naruto told the girl as he began to run his fingers through her hair making her smile softly and lean into her silver-haired savior's side.

"Lolicon," Sasuke mumbled earning a glare from the other two on the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something Mr. 'I'm a vain bastard who can't date anybody less beautiful than me'?" Naruto asked sarcastically getting a roll of the eyes from Sasuke.

"Sorry for having standards and not hooking up with any girl who spreads her legs."

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled with a smirk.

"Idiot," Sasuke retorted with his own smirk in place. Mittelt stared at the two of them in confusion before looking to Ban and Zeref who were leaning against the wall and watching the TV.

"Are they always like this?" she asked making the rook and bishop both nod their heads.

"Pretty much; you get used to it after a while." Ban told her before returning his attention to the TV. Deciding to take his words at face-value, she shrugged off the odd behavior of the king and queen and went back to watching the TV which Sasuke had finally stopped on a cooking show. Hearing the front door open, Naruto turned to see who it was and honestly wasn't very surprised to see a short young man that had spiky black hair with white streaks carrying a small girl with long silver hair over his shoulder with her hands and feet tied up.

"C'mon, Hiei; I was just having a little fun," the bound girl whined as she thrashed around on the now-named Hiei's shoulder before he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Your version of 'fun' would be considered traumatizing to most people, Maria. Besides, you could break those restraints any time you wanted to you masochistic brat," Hiei stated flatly before making his way to where Naruto and the others were seated.

"Hey, Hiei; how ya been?" Naruto asked as the other boy approached. Hiei was rather short standing at only 4' 10" with red eyes and was currently wearing a white headband over his forehead, a pair of blank pants tucked into black boots and a white belt that consisted of four straps with silver buckles. On his torso he was currently wearing a sleeveless black shirt that he normally used when exercising or training; which revealed the black dragon tattoo that covered his right arm.

"Same as usual," he answered plainly as he plopped down on the other couch and put his feet on the table.

"Naruto-sama!" Maria yelled happily as she broke her restraints and leapt into Naruto's lap. Maria was a young-looking girl with long silver hair to her lower back that was held by a pair of spherical hairclips on each side and purple eyes. She was currently wearing a black and white Lolita dress with a corset and what looked like a keyhole at the collar. Her legs were covered by a pair of black tights and black knee-high boots that had purple hearts near the toes.

"Hello, Maria," Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. "Have you been behaving?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama; Maria was a bad girl," she answered making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we can talk about punishment later; we have a new family member for you two to meet," Naruto explained drawing Hiei's attention to the blonde girl sitting next to him while Maria's eyes lit up at the word "punishment" and she smiled lecherously.

"Mittelt, this is my knight Hiei and my other rook Maria Naruse," Naruto introduced each of them in turn earning a nod from Hiei and a devious smirk from Maria. Mittelt gave Hiei a smile before glaring at Maria for taking her king's attention.

"Oh, can we have her do a master-retainer pact, Naruto-sama; pretty please~?" Maria pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"That's up to her, but we can discuss that later," Naruto said as he moved Maria off of his lap and stood up to address everyone. Once he had everyone's attention, they started going over their new arrangements for the time being while in Kuoh.

"Hiei, I need you to keep being my eyes and ears in the underworld and keep me updated. Ban and Zeref, I was able to secure you two positions at Kuoh academy as a gym teacher and a history teacher respectively; the rest of you will be enrolling as students at Kuoh academy alongside myself," Naruto explained getting a groan from Ban and nods from everyone else.

"Why the hell do I have to be a damn teacher?" Ban asked rhetorically making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Also, there's been some unusual activity going on in the Grigori and according to Sera, Azazel isn't the one behind it and has been looking into things on his end as well, but I still want you all to keep an eye out for anything."

"It's most likely Kokabiel setting things up for whatever he has planned; he was the one who had my old group rounding up and killing sacred gear users," Mittelt told Naruto making him mull the information over in his head for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks, Mittelt; I'll let Sera know and have her follow up with Azazel. Anybody have anything else to add or any questions?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. Seeing that everyone understood and had no complaints, aside from Ban who would complain regardless of what he was assigned to do, Naruto dismissed them all making Hiei disappear using his ability to teleport instantaneously while the others all went back to what they were doing beforehand. Naruto had barely sat back down before Maria was suddenly straddling his waist.

"Now about that punishment…," she trailed off as a long black tail with a spade-shaped tip waved behind her. Naruto rolled his eyes before he held up his right arm and what looked like a black chain appeared wrapped around his forearm before attaching to a strange rune on Maria's neck.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys in a bit; I have a needy little succubus to take care of," Naruto rolled his eyes as Maria leapt from his lap and was practically running in place.

"Sorry, Mittelt; I'll explain things later," he managed to get out before his rook began to drag him towards her room by the chain attached to her neck.

'Such an impatient girl' Naruto inwardly mused as he smirked at his cute little succubus. Once the soundproof door of the bedroom was closed, that would be the last anyone would see of the two until the following morning.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and the rest of his peerage that would be attending Kuoh academy as students had gathered in the dining room for breakfast. The dining room was rather Spartan with just a large oak dining table surrounded by ten matching chairs and a crystal chandelier hanging overhead. The walls were painted the same sandy-brown as the living room, but there was hardwood flooring instead of the gray carpeting of the living room with a dark red and gold area rug beneath the table. They were all eating a western-style breakfast composed of bacon, eggs and toast; except for Sasuke who was eating rice, tomatoes and miso soup.

"So you're a succubus, huh?" Mittelt asked Maria while picking at her eggs.

"Yep; though I'm not a pure-blood," Maria admitted between sips of coffee.

"So is it true that succubi get energy from sex?" Mittelt asked out of curiosity making Maria laugh while Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Yep; I get most of my nutrients from Naruto's baby-gravy," Maria answered cheerily making Naruto spit out his coffee and go into a coughing fit. Once he had managed to regain his composure, he gave his rook a sour look while she acted like nothing happened.

"Did you really have to word it that way?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Would you prefer I say man-milk instead next time?" Maria retorted with a smirk before standing up and putting on the shoulder cape of her new uniform for Kuoh Academy. Naruto facepalmed at the response with a groan before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever; let's just go."

* * *

While Mittelt and Maria had entered the academy as first-year students, Sasuke had been put in the same class as Naruto.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be joining us starting today," the teacher introduced as Sasuke stood at the front of the class. "Would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?" the teacher asked Sasuke who looked at the class with a bored expression until he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke gave his trademark grunt as he ignored the teacher and made his way to the seat next to Naruto. "Idiot," he greeted his king in their usual fashion.

"Bastard," Naruto retorted as the two wore matching smirks before fist-bumping. Needless to say, Sasuke had already started to get his own group of fangirls and been declared one of the academy's "princes" alongside Naruto and Kiba. While the inevitable rumors began to spread throughout the school about the new prince, Naruto and Sasuke were rather disturbed by the fact that there were several about the two of them having an intimate relationship; apparently there were quite a few fujoshis in the school.

Once Naruto had walked into his history class, he was actually surprised to see Zeref standing at the front wearing a normal suit; minus the tie of course. As long as he had known him, he had always refused to wear anything formal like that always saying they were "too stuffy" or something along those lines. After Zeref had made a brief introduction and informed them the previous teacher had retired, he picked up where they had left off during the Bakumatsu period in the 1860's. While Naruto already knew all of this, it was always fun listening to tales of the Shinsengumi; especially after the brief time he had spent with Sirzechs's knight Okita who was a former captain of the Shinsengumi.

Despite the fact he always felt the red-haired satan was…a bit off, they managed to get along well ever since Sera had introduced him to all the other satans. While he didn't know Falbium very well since he was a lazy bastard that could give his pawn a run for his money, he and Ajuka had a somewhat business-like relationship. After hearing his reason for wanting to do so, Ajuka had assured him that he would be more than happy to give up his title as Beelzebub so he could focus on his research; but not until Naruto was strong enough to beat him in an all-out fight.

* * *

"Why does everyone look like someone just kicked their puppy?" Naruto asked once he and his peerage, sans Ban, Zeref and Hiei, entered the ORC clubroom. While Issei and Asia looked just as confused as them, everyone else looked clearly distressed.

"I'm not sure, Naruto-san," Asia answered as he looked to her since she was the closest. Issei nodded that he was also out of the loop; it was then that Naruto noticed a certain silver-haired woman dressed in a maid outfit standing in the corner of the room with a stoic expression.

"Long time no see, Grayfia; how ya been?" Naruto smiled as he approached the woman who gave a small smile before returning to her stoic expression.

"I have been well, Naruto-kun; my master would also like to set up an appointment to meet with you when you are available," Grayfia answered earning a nod from Naruto while everyone else seemed to abandon their distress in favor of confusion as they stared at Naruto.

"You know my brother?" Rias asked with her face clearly showing her surprise. Naruto smiled at the question, but any further response was postponed by the sudden wave of heat that filled the room as a magic circle appeared before bursting into flames and revealing a blond man with blue eyes dressed in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right and a white dress shirt underneath with matching pants and black dress shoes.

"It's been a while since Riser has been in the human world," the man commented as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Rias and he gave an arrogant smirk.

"Hello Riser," Rias greeted with a calm façade, but Naruto could see her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Ah my beloved Rias; it's so good to see you," Riser said as he approached the Gremory heiress and reached for her, but was denied as Rias took a step back with a blank expression.

"You must be Riser Phenex," Naruto stated as he stepped forward to draw the arrogant man's attention. Riser looked at Naruto with a condescending smirk as he approached the silver-haired teen.

"Yes, Riser is the third son of the noble house of Phenex and Rias's fiancé; and who are you?" Riser asked; ignoring the shout of disbelief from Issei at the mention of him and Rias being engaged.

"My name is Naruto Belial; son of Diehauser Belial and heir apparent to the house of Belial," Naruto introduced himself while staring at Riser flatly and foregoing his usual bow; this arrogant prick didn't deserve an ounce of his respect.

"Ha, a weakling from some third-rate family," Riser snorted with his arrogant smirk still in place before he looked over Naruto's peerage. Naruto ignored the insult as he noticed Riser looking at Mittelt with a lustful smirk.

"I assume your engagement to Rias is an arranged marriage?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yes; one I have vehemently refused ever since I was first made aware of it," Rias answered while barely managing to hold back the growl that wanted to slip out.

"My beloved Rias, our families decided this for the good of high-class devils; stop being selfish and just accept it," he told the stubborn heiress who was beginning to lose her composure as her eyes narrowed at Riser.

"They decided that on their own without my consent; I never agreed to this. I will decide who I marry; and that will **never** be you," Rias firmly declared making Riser glare at the girl as he let some of his magic slip out. Snapping his fingers, a magic circle lit up to reveal fifteen young women had appeared.

"You have no say in the matter my dear; you **will** be mine and shall submit to me like the rest of my peerage," Riser commented as he approached his queen and began to make out with her in front of everyone.

'He has his own sister in his peerage?' Naruto internally wondered as he looked over Riser's peerage before stopping when his eyes met the young blonde girl with her hair styled into twin tails with drill-like curls and tied with blue ribbons. She was currently wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, there were three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress. Once he had finished sucking face with his queen, he turned back to Naruto and his peerage before approaching Mittelt.

"Hello my dear; why don't you come with Riser and join a **real** man?" Riser asked as he reached a hand toward Mittelt who recoiled in disgust avoiding his touch.

"As if; I wouldn't touch you or your tiny prick with a ten-foot pole," Mittelt snorted. Riser growled at the insult.

"Why you filthy little-" Riser made to slap the blonde half-devil, but was stopped prematurely as he was lifted into the air by a hand that was wrapped tightly around his throat.

" **You** _ **dare**_ **try to attack my family?!** " Naruto tightened his grip on Riser's throat as he opened his mouth in a snarl showing his elongated fangs while his sclera became an inky black. Grayfia was the only person in the room, besides his peerage who were unaffected, that was not left immobile as his suffocating presence filled the room. Mittelt and Maria were shivering in arousal at the display of power before Grayfia decided to intervene.

"That's enough, Naruto-kun," Grayfia commanded as she placed an icy hand on his arm. Naruto gave her a brief glance before nodding and tossing Riser carelessly to the floor in a crumpled heap and reigning in his power. Grayfia nodded once she saw his eyes had returned to normal and Naruto moved back to stand by his peerage.

"If there is any further aggression from anyone I will be forced to interfere," Grayfia threatened while Riser's peerage was helping him to his feet.

"Perhaps we should get back to the issue at hand," Rias stated having calmed down while Naruto was manhandling Riser. Grayfia nodded as she drew everyone's attention back to her.

"My master has decided that if this matter could not be settled peacefully, then there is to be a rating game," Grayfia announced making Riser smirk arrogantly at the idea while Kiba explained what a rating game was to a confused Issei and Asia.

"Did Big Red say anything about if someone could intervene on Rias's behalf?" Naruto asked making Rias look at him with wide eyes while Grayfia hid the smirk that wanted to cover her face.

"He did actually; he said as long as there was a suitable reason, that outside intervention would be an acceptable recourse," Grayfia answered making Naruto smirk before turning to glare at Riser.

"How about to defend the honor of my family after its name was besmirched by this arrogant tool?" Naruto asked the silver-haired maid.

"I believe that would be an acceptable justification," Grayfia nodded before turning to Riser and asking if he accepted.

"Riser accepts. It makes no difference who my opponent is; the outcome shall be the same," he snorted as he moved to stand with his peerage before they vanished after Grayfia informed them that she would take care of the arrangements and contact them with the details.

"I shall take my leave and inform my master of the outcome," Grayfia said with a bow.

"Tell Sirzechs I'll stop by later tonight to discuss whatever he needed," Naruto smiled at the silver-haired maid earning a small smile in return before she vanished with the light of her transportation circle.

"Okay, what's going on; how do you know Grayfia and my brother?" Rias demanded as she leaned against her desk.

"Your brother and I are actually good friends. Serafall introduced us a few years ago and we meet up every now and then; his peerage actually helped train mine," Naruto explained as he moved to sit down on the couch next to Koneko who gave him a small smile.

"If by train you mean torture; Surtr is a fucking slave-driver," Maria grumbled making Akeno giggle as she had met the eccentric rook and could imagine his training would be rather intense.

"Oh, by the way, this is Maria Naruse; one of my rooks," Naruto introduced the silver-haired succubus prompting Rias and her peerage to give their own brief introductions.

"Setting that aside, how come he never told me about you?" Rias asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Why would he; hardly anybody even knows I exist and he wouldn't have any reason to bring it up. Besides, I asked him not to tell anyone about me until I was ready."

"Why all the secrecy; is it really necessary?" Rias frowned.

"Don't worry; it'll make sense after I destroy Riser in the rating game," Naruto assured her as he looked at his phone to see a text message from Sera saying she would be at the meeting with Sirzechs.

"Speaking of which, why did you decide to intervene on my behalf?"

"A few reasons really. First of all, he pissed me off. I also did it as a favor to Sirzechs because, despite what you may think, he is against this as much as you are; he's just not able to do anything to stop it because of his position as Lucifer. Plus this will be a perfect opportunity for me to reveal myself to the underworld," Naruto explained before standing up and making his way back to his peerage.

"I should get going, but I'll see you soon," Naruto bid farewell with a small bow before a magic circle appeared beneath him and he and his peerage disappeared.

"He completely avoided telling us anything," Rias frowned.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Buchou," Akeno assured her as she set down a cup of tea.

"And look at the bright side, there's no way that arrogant turkey can beat Naruto; he was totally manhandling that prick," Issei smirked getting similar expressions from the others.

"The pervert's right; Naruto-senpai will kick his ass," Koneko commented surprising everyone at the girl saying so much.

"I hope so," Rias gave a hopeful smile as she thought about the possibility of finally being free of that damn engagement.

'Good luck, Naruto-kun'.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap; thanks for reading.

King: Naruto Belial [Naruto] [Sin: ?]

Queen: Sasuke Uchiha [Naruto] [Sin: Pride]

Bishop[Mutated]: Zeref Dragneel [Fairy Tail] [Sin: ?]

Bishop: Unused

Knight x2: Hiei [Yu Yu Hakusho] [Sin: Pride]

Rook: Ban [Nanatsu no Taizai] [Sin: Greed]

Rook: Maria Naruse [Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha] [Sin: Lust]

Pawn x6: ? [Sin: Sloth]

Pawn x2: Mittelt [High School DxD] [Sin: Lust]


End file.
